orgasmic dreams
by half-breed-Michaelwannabe
Summary: revised-was "what do i do?". Percy has a dream about his secret/not-so-secret crush. but is it really a dream? this is a nico/percy fanfic. warning: slash. dont like, dont read


Percy and Nico were wrestling on top of Half-Blood Hill. Then they suddenly started rolling down it. When they got to they bottom, Percy was on top. Annabeth was at the archery when she saw Percy staring into Nico's eyes intently, only breaking his gaze to glance at Nico's lips and lean forward slightly. Then, just before he could close the almost nonexistant gap between them, Annabeth came running up. She was yelling at them asking if they were all right.

Annabeth pretended that everything was all right, and she hadn't seen their almost kiss. The problem was, she had, seen. She had seen Percy almost kiss Nico, and she had stopped it; for now, but it was only a matter of time before it happened again. She had to do something about this.

Percy was taking a shower, hoping that the hot water would help ease his tension and confusion, but it didn't. He hadn't meant to almost kiss Nico, it had just happened; but he wasn't sorry. It would have happened anyway. He had been hiding his feelings for Nico for so long that he had almost convinced himself that it was just a crush and was gone now. He had made a promise to himself to never let his feelings for Nico show. Annabeth was a good distraction, too, but when he was lying on top of Nico in the grass, he forgot all that; his promise, Annabeth, everything. He stayed in the shower a few more minutes before he couldn't take it anymore. He had to talk to Nico. He quickly got out of the shower and got dressed. Then, he left to see Nico.

He found Nico on the volley ball court. He was playing with a single-minded intensity that made Percy think he was still thinking about their almost-kiss, just like he was.

Nico saw him standing on the edge of the court looking uncertain and decided to ignore him. Before he knew it, he was behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. "We need to talk," he said, quietly. Nico looked at him for a minute, then nodded and threw the ball to one of his teammates.

Percy turned and walked away; Nico followed him.

They rounded the corner. After looking around to make sure that no one was around, Percy stopped and turned to face Nico. "What do y..." Nico's words were cut short by Percy's lips on his. One of Percy's arms snaked around his waist, pulling him closer; while the other hand was on the back of his neck.

Nico didn't even realize that he was kissing him back until he pulled away.

"I... um... I... I have to go," he said.

Nico stayed there, leaning against the wall, for a minute; to get his breath back. Then he walked slowly away from the spot. He felt like he was walking on sunshine (please forgive the clich ), with his head above the clouds. Even the sad fact that they probably could not be "together" together in public could dampen his happiness.

After his encounter with Nico, Percy went to his cabin, which was his alone, for now, because Tyson was at Cyclops forges underwater. He stripped to his boxer shorts and drifted off to sleep. He had one extremely pleasant dream that consisted of Nico with nothing but a towel on coming in his room. the double meaning in the last sentence was intended. However, the towel was soon discarded in the excitement. But I'm getting ahead of myself now. First, Nico sat on top of Percy and kissed him scorchingly. Then his hand wondered down to Percy's erection and started to rub it through his boxers. Then he slowly slid his boxers down. Then he slid down Percy's body until his face was right in front of Percy's 10.5" dick. Wow, ten and a half inches! That made Nico feel embarassed because his was so much smaller. He made himself feel better by leaning forward and flicking Percy's with his tongue. That made Percy moan and grind his hips into Nico's face. Nico grinned and put his mouth around Percy's manhood. He sucked on it teasingly, flicking and stroking it with his tongue slightly, feeling Percy get harder and harder until he was ready to come. Then, Nico deep-throated him. Percy screamed as he came. Nico swallowed it all. Then, when Percy was calmed down, he smiled and said, "Your turn."

It was a very good dream.

When Percy woke up in the morning, he was drenched in dried sweat and very tired. He wondered why, until he saw the note on his bedside table. It said:

Dear Percy,  
I'm sorry I left without telling you but it's probably best if people don't see me leaving your cabin in the morning. I hope your not mad at me. See you tonight? I sure hope so, but we need to be careful. You don't want to come out yet do you? If you do then that's fine by me, but I won't say anything unless you want me to. So, see you later.  
Completely and totally yours,  
Nico

Percy sat down quite heavily on the bed. 'Oh. So it hadn't been a dream then. Cool.' Percy thought. Percy took the fastest shower of his life, got dressed as quickly as possible, and left the cabin.

He couldn't wait to see Nico.

The day was torture for him because he didn't have any training with Nico until after archery. His archery was even worse than usual because of his anticipation. 


End file.
